Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a stacked organic light-emitting diode, a display device and a manufacturing method of a stacked organic light-emitting diode.
Description of the Related Art
It is necessary for a plurality of light-emitting units of a stacked organic light-emitting diode to be connected to each other by a charge generation layer, which may be provided with various material layers, such as a metal layer, a metallic oxide layer, an organic compound layer, or an inorganic compound layer, and the like, in order to generate charge and successfully inject the generated charge into various light-emitting units.